1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image inputting and outputting apparatus and more particularly to the image inputting and outputting apparatus that permits registration and fetching of document image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shown in FIG. 24 is a schematic functional block diagram of a digital multifunction apparatus or image data inputting and outputting apparatus to which the present invention relates and which was disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 10-308868. Now, the configuration and operation of the unit will be explained.
Registration:
The digital multifunction apparatus has image reading means 13 including an automatic document feeder (ADF) and dialog-type control means 10 including a control panel 92. If an instruction for “registration” is input through the control panel 92, with a paper document set on ADF, for example, image reading means 13 converts the paper document—to be exact, information on a paper document—into document image data as the document is fed one sheet after another from ADF. The document image data is then stored in memory 79. For the document thus stored, document management means 3 then issues a document identification code (ID), an 8-digit number code, for example. Then, a file name corresponding to this document ID is given to the document image data, which is then registered with memory means 97, a hard disk, for example. At the same time, the document ID is referred to a document ID encode means 4.
Then, the document ID encode means 4 generates a document ID mark corresponding to the document ID. The document ID mark is passed on to pattern composition means 8 along with the document ID. Then, from the document ID, the pattern composition means 8 first generates a document ID image in the font in common use. And the means 8 integrates the document ID image, the document ID mark and a specific page, for example, the first page or a page with a special image, of the document image data. From that is generated a document image data with a document ID mark, that is, a cover image data with a mark. This cover image data with a mark is handed over to output means 9, for example, a printer.
Then, a cover with a mark as shown in FIG. 10 is printed out from output means 9.
Fetching:
An instruction for “fetching” is given from the control panel 92, with a cover with a mark set on ADF. The image reading means 13 converts the cover with a mark into a cover image data with a mark, which is then stored in the memory 79. With the cover image data with a mark thus stored, document management means 3 directs document ID decode means 5 to start decoding. So directed, the document ID decode means 5 decodes into a document ID the document ID mark image data contained in the cover image data with a mark and gives that document ID to the document management means 3. With that document ID as retrieval key, the document management means 3 searches memory means 97 and picks out document image data corresponding to the document ID, and hands it over to the output means 9.
Then, the output means 9 prints out a paper document corresponding to the cover with a mark.
Such an arrangement using a cover with a mark can fetch a desired document image data without going through troublesome steps like inputting the document ID.
In the aforesaid example, image reading means 13 is a document image data inputting source—document image inputting means 1. But it is not restrictive. The inputting source may be facsimile receive means 14 that receives image data from facsimile or printed image receive means 15 that receives printed image data from a computer.
But the problem with the prior art digital multifunction apparatus is that the choice is limited in the kinds of operations with regard to registration and fetching.
In the prior art digital multifunction apparatus, when a document image data just registered is to be fetched, for example, a cover with a mark is needed again just as when a different data is to be taken out. The user vividly remembers a document image data just registered and can specify that without difficulty. Yet, the cover with a mark has to be used each time. That is often troublesome.
Also, when the same document image data that has been just fetched is to be taken out, the cover with a mark has to be placed on ADF again.
It often happens that the user wants to fetch a document image data just registered or taken out and feels inconvenience each time.